


Tricksters

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Just a one shot of you and Loki messing about in the tower.





	

Loki chased you around the room as you giggled and continued to move around obstacles.

Like always though, Loki had to win dirty as he teleported right in front of you.

Bumping into him full force you knocked the two of you to the ground laughing.

"You cheated again" you poked him in the chest before leaning down and kissing him.

"How can I not when that is my reward" he told you when you parted.

"Ugh, you two are disgusting" Tony commented as he entered the room with a glass of whiskey.

"Don't get jealous Stark" you joked.

Once Tony was behind the bar, Loki flipped you over so that he was now above you with a proud smirk.

"Cheating is naughty" you teased with a grin.

"Well I always have been the brother that misbehaves" he replied.

"Seriously, you two need to get a room" Tony returned from behind the bar.

"Have one thanks" you replied "but what's the fun in that".

Tony rolled his eyes at you before leaving the room.

"Now who is being the naughty one?" Loki asked you as he moved to capture your lips once more.

"Still you" you laughed before vanishing from beneath him.

"I knew I should have never taught you that" Loki spoke to the floor.

"Taught who what?" Thor asked as he entered "why are you talking to the floor? Are you not well?"

Loki pulled himself to his feet before looking around for you.

He spotted you leaning against the door that Thor had just came through with a smirk on your face.

"I think he's crazy" Thor turned to see you there.

"No crazier than you, my love" Loki returned before he teleported behind you and pulled you into his chest.

"Tricksters" Thor muttered before he moved to turn on the Tv and sit across the sofa.

Pouting, you wiggled around to face him "all the best people are crazy don't you know".

"Well in that case, I'm definitely crazier than you" he teased.

"Sure thing" you laughed before moving to teleport away.

But when you tried you found that Loki came with you.

"Hey" you let out.

"Don't forget who taught you those tricks" Loki grinned at you.

"That's how it is?"

"Ooh, that's how it is" he continued to hold you in his grasp.

"I don't know if I chose the right brother after all" you teased further.

"I doubt Thor would be able to deal with you for long" Loki came back.

"Hmmm, and you can?" you smiled suggestively.

"Why of course" he replied before teleporting the two of you to your room.


End file.
